lil_bushfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbara Bush
Personality Barbara Bush is actually a creation of George Sr.'s. He created her Frankenstien style out of the body parts of George Washington, Grover Cleveland and Betsy Ross, in order to fullfill his dream of being married to George Washington. Barbara is extremly sexually frusterated because George Sr. is very neurotic and fearfull of sex. Because of this she often tries to seduce him, to no avail, or cheats on him. At one point she is even skeptical as to whether George Sr. is Jeb's father. She was once so desperate she actually had sex with a child. Aside from that she dotes on her husband and children, but often gives her kids bad advice based on her many prejudices. She also ignores Jeb's dangerous behaviour, even once giving him scissors to play with. She is also very concerned with Lil' George's more feminine behaviours, often stamping them out, such as when she forbid him from being a cheerleader. Barbara's official character description used in the show-pack used in pre-production and to sell the show was as followes: "The rock the family leans on and sometimes described as George Washington with female parts. She does her best to shelter the boys and raise them to be unquestioning corporate toadies. Can she hold her family together without them ever learning anything?" Family and Relationships George Sr. George Sr. almost always refuses to have sex with Barbara, appearently only doing so on Presidents Day. Despite this George Sr. does truly care for her and spends time with her in other ways. In Wedding Barbara temporarly leaves him for another man, which sends George Sr. spiralling into depression, until he works up his courage to go and win her back. Lil' George Barbara does love George but usually misinforms him and gives him bad advice. Although she also teaches him usefull things, such as how to defend himself on two occasions. She is also very disturbed when she thinks George has been invited to a sex party, and goes to the extremes to keep him from going. Jeb Barbara doesn't seem to care much for Jeb's well being, although this could be because she knows he is virtually indestructible. Because Jeb is mentally undeveloped she sometimes babies him. Criminal Record * Statutory Rape: Has sex with 8 year old, Lil' Cheney. * Child Abuse: Hits Jeb in the head with a frying pan. * Child Endangerment: Allows and encourages Jeb to do dangerous activities such as playing with scissors and drinking from the toilet. * Adultery: Multiple counts *'Rape:' Has admitted to having sex with George Sr. while he was asleep. Appearences Seeings as Barbara is a main character she appears in all episodes. Here is a list of A, B or C stories focusing on her. *Iraq/First Kiss - Seduces Lil' Cheney. *Gay Friend/Mexican - Is concerned about Lil' George's friendship with Lil' Tony. *St. Patrick's Day - Becomes addicted to tanning. *Katrina - Fears losing the White House. *Wedding - Wants Lil' George to have a purity wedding. *Pooty Poot - Teaches Lil' George how to defend himself. Images lil-bush_barbara_500.jpg tumblr_inline_mr5g2hiOwJ1qz4rgp.png|Official blog icon Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 4.49.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 8.58.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 10.29.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 2.23.13 AM.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Voiced by Mara Cary Category:Characters Based on Real People